


Figli

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [8]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Incest, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 028. Figli</a> </p><p>Subaru non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla sui suoi figli, né su sua moglie, né sul suo matrimonio. Per un po’ aveva creduto che fosse perché la risposta era insita nelle stesse notti che trascorrevano insieme, ormai da mesi, ma ora cominciava a dubitare di quell’ipotesi: se suo fratello non aveva chiesto mai nulla, neppure lui aveva mai parlato, se non della sua sposa, quantomeno dei suoi figli.</p><p>Avvertimenti: AU, shounen ai, incest; collocata cronologicamente all'interno di Phantasma (più o meno dal XIV capitolo).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figli

Era ormai inverno inoltrato.  
La residenza dei Sakurazuka era sommersa dalla neve e le statue degli spiriti protettori poste sui tetti si notavano appena, nascoste da quello spesso manto bianco; le stanze erano state attrezzate con bracieri di varie dimensioni, posti in modo da allontanare il freddo e l’umidità dalle pareti sottili e dai tatami. Le dame della casa trascorrevano le giornate là accanto, come falene colorate attorno alla luce delle lampade: si accomodavano su ampi cuscini che le isolassero dalla paglia che pavimentava le sale e si raccontavano storie, componevano poesie, si dedicavano a pettegolezzi e consigli sulla cura dei capelli, la scelta dei colori e dei tessuti delle vesti, segretissime ricette per realizzare incensi per la gara del Kodo…  
Setsuka, di solito, giocava con Sumire e le sue bambole in un angolo della stanza, mentre Fuma si dedicava allo studio o alle lezioni dikendo e kyudo nella palestra nel cortile della residenza: un servitore attendeva che il padroncino avesse finito per porgergli un paio di stivali di paglia intrecciata e riaccompagnarlo agli appartamenti delle donne.  
Seishiro trascorreva il tempo nel suo studio quando poteva evitare di recarsi a corte, perché la gran quantità di neve aveva reso difficoltosi gli spostamenti; Subaru di solito restava nella sua stanza e si dedicava alla lettura, agli esercizi di calligrafia e allo studio di opere filosofiche e teologiche.  
La residenza sembrava sprofondata in una calma silenziosa, come se fosse andata in letargo insieme al resto della natura o come se la neve l’avesse insonorizzata con il suo candore ghiacciato.  
Silenzio che scompariva non appena Seishiro rimetteva piede nella stanza del fratello.  
– Subaru! Di nuovo! – gemeva appena metteva piede nella stanza, sconvolto per l’ennesima volta davanti agli shoji aperti sul giardino innevato, mentre delicate folate di vento facevano volteggiare piccoli fiocchi di neve fin sui tatami.  
– Scusami! – rispondeva il fratello correndo a chiudere i pannelli di carta.  
Seishiro recuperava un cuscino su cui sedersi e si accomodava accanto al braciere con un sospiro, mentre il ragazzo lo raggiungeva con un’aria leggermente abbattuta.  
– Quante volte dovrò ripetertelo? – lo rimproverava bonariamente, pizzicandogli una guancia – Sei cagionevole di salute, la stanza si gela e sei capace di scatenare un baccano incredibile quando hai la febbre… Non puoi proprio resistere, senza tenere gli shoji aperti sul giardino?  
Subaru gli si accoccolava vicino, facendosi posto sul cuscino del fratello come un gatto, e posava docilmente il capo sulle sue ginocchia – Mi piace guardare fuori – sussurrava a mo’ di spiegazione, grattando con la punta del dito la stoffa del kimono di Seishiro – E poi la neve è così bella… e non prendo freddo: sono coperto e vicino al braciere!  
Il fratello maggiore sorrideva, prendendo ad accarezzargli i capelli –Senti quanto sono freddi… Sei un caso disperato! – concludeva ridacchiando – Spostiamoci nella mia stanza, qui si gela!

~ * ~

Era sempre più o meno così e, a lungo andare, Seishiro arrivò a giurare che avrebbe fatto inchiodare le imposte della stanza del fratello, pur di evitare che si prendesse un malanno con quella sua sciagurata abitudine; Subaru aveva promesso che non sarebbe più capitato e la questione si era più o meno chiusa così.  
Più o meno.

– Santo cielo, dev’essere ereditario, è la stessa brutta abitudine di Fu-chan! – sospirò Seishiro davanti al broncio del fratello.  
– Anche tuo figlio ti fa disperare così?  
– Fa disperare Sumire-san, la sua balia… Fortunatamente, nelle stanze delle donne, c’è sempre qualcuno pronto ad occuparsi che non faccia simili sciocchezze in pieno inverno.  
Subaru rimase in silenzio, rannicchiato su un fianco nel loro futon, il capo poggiato sul guanciale; ascoltò a lungo il respiro tranquillo del fratello e poi, a voce così bassa da essere quasi inudibile, sussurrò - Fuma-kun… ti somiglia?  
Seishiro voltò il capo verso di lui, infastidito dalla penombra della stanza che gl’impediva di scorgere il volto del suo interlocutore; Subaru non gli aveva mai chiesto nulla sui suoi figli, né su sua moglie, né sul suo matrimonio. Per un po’ aveva creduto che fosse perché la risposta era insita nelle stesse notti che trascorrevano insieme, ormai da mesi, ma ora cominciava a dubitare di quell’ipotesi: se suo fratello non aveva chiesto mai nulla, neppure lui aveva mai parlato, se non della sua sposa, quantomeno dei suoi figli.  
– Molto, almeno così mi hanno sempre detto le domestiche che ricordano ancora com’ero io alla sua età – poi, ricordandosi che Subaru non sapeva nulla della sua infanzia – Porta i capelli un po’ lunghi e spesso sono scompigliati per questo, ma li ho sempre trovato che fossero adorabili; ha quasi nove anni, però il viso ha ancora i lineamenti un po’ paffuti da bambino. In compenso, è cresciuto in altezza nell’ultimo anno, e ormai sa impugnare davvero bene sia la katana che l’arco del kyudo… anche se con la mira non è proprio infallibile! – Seishiro ridacchiò al pensiero – Anch’io ero un disastro alla sua età: mi concentravo talmente tanto sulla postura e sulla forza con cui tendere la corda, che la freccia andava un po’ dove voleva. In compenso, è molto abile con la spada, ha uno stile elegante, nonostante gli impacci dell’inesperienza. E… è un bambino dolce, da morire. Sua sorella Setsuka adora le coccole, ma Fuma è diverso: sembra avere un bisogno quasi famelico di ricevere la mia attenzione, sembra un cucciolo che ti si avvicina a occhi bassi, piano piano, preoccupato di dar fastidio o di vedersi allontanare… e mi si siede vicino, guardandomi di sottecchi, e poi mi poggia la testa contro un braccio, quasi chiedendo il permesso… Anche in questo mi ricorda te –concluse con un sorriso – Forse è il fatto di essere l’unico maschio negli appartamenti delle donne a fargli desiderare così tanto la mia presenza e le mie attenzioni – riflettè – Ed è davvero divertente allenarmi con lui, oppure fargli fare esercizi di calligrafia, oppure, semplicemente, prenderlo sulle ginocchia e sentirmi raccontare cos’ha fatto quel giorno… Vorrei davvero che potessi conoscerlo, sono certo che andreste subito d’accordo.  
Subaru si spostò leggermente sotto le lenzuola, accostandosi di più al suo fianco – E… tua figlia? L’ho vista solo per poco quel giorno, quando l’ho ripescata dall’acqua… Sono certa che sarà una donna dalla bellezza straordinaria tra qualche anno.  
– Sì, ne sono certo anch’io… e devo dire di esserne anche abbastanza geloso – ridacchiò Seishiro – Lo so che non lo puoi capire… ma avere dei figli è un’esperienza strana, piena di contraddizioni: non vedi l’ora di vederli grandi e di poterli guardare mentre si fanno strada nel mondo, provare la gioia che provi tu nell’aver avuto loro… e poi guardi una figuretta farsi più alta, la voce diventare meno infantile, le movenze diventare quelle di un piccolo adulto… e vorresti fermare il tempo ed averli per sempre bambini, per sempre accanto come bamboline colorate che pendono dalle tue labbra, che vedono solo te e vivono solo per compiacerti – si fermò per un attimo, pensando a Subaru che, anche a causa sua, non avrebbe mai provato nulla del genere; allontanò il pensiero con decisione – Setsuka è molto diversa da Fu-chan – proseguì con un sorriso – È più  _decisa_ , più conscia di se stessa, in un certo senso: Fuma abbassa il capo tutto contrito quando viene rimproverato e non osa riavvicinarsi finché non lo richiami con un gesto affettuoso. Setsuka invece… piccola furbetta, lei aggira l’ostacolo con le moine! È perfettamente conscia di essere una bellezza, di avere un portamento adorabile, i modi di una piccola principessa, e sa sfruttare tutto questo per farsi perdonare; la cosa più sconvolgente è che non c’è, in questo, nulla della sfrontata malizia tanto irritante delle donne che si comportano così: non finge di essere adorabile, è solo –si fermò un istante per riflettere – È come una farfalla: non ha bisogno di fingersi adorabile per smuovere la tua tenerezza, sa di esserlo e ti svolazza intorno finché non allunghi la punta di un dito per cercare di sfiorarla. Setsuka sembra non concepire che qualcuno possa essere così in collera con lei da allontanarla dopo che ha commesso qualche marachella, Fu-chan invece sì: credo che la differenza tra loro sia tutta qui.  
Subaru sorrise appena a quelle riflessioni, posando il capo sulla spalla del fratello – Li ami da morire – bisbigliò, da un lato felice di sapere che tanto amore veniva riversato su due bimbi che gli erano tanto vicini nel sangue, perché era un po’ come veder addolcita la durezza della sua infanzia; dall’altro geloso di quel sentimento che non lo allontanava dal fratello, ma che non riusciva a capire fino in fondo. Per la prima volta, un po’ se ne dispiacque.  
– Subaru?  
– Sì?  
– Saresti stato un padre adorabile. Ne sono certo.  
Subaru sorrise a quella piccola telepatia, accoccolandosi di più nell’abbraccio di Seishiro – Sei abbastanza bravo da esserlo per entrambi – rispose.  
_E grazie per avermi dimostrato che ci sono padri che amano i figli più della loro stessa vita_ , pensò.  
Ma poi non lo disse, perché il tepore di quell’abbraccio lo fece scivolare in un sonno tranquillo.


End file.
